Summer Fun!
by MelMuff
Summary: Another contest entry and sequel to my Christmas story.


**Summer Fun!  
**

**_By MelMuff  
_**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own ReBoot. They respectfully belong to Mainframe Entertainment Inc. I'm just borrowing them.

**_Author's Notes:_** This fic is for AvA's fan fic contest which are mentioned on Mayhem's boards. It's a sequel to "Introducing Christmas to Mainframe". I plan to make this a very short fic. I hope everyone will enjoy this fic and that's all I have to say.

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
Bob wakes up and gets out of bed. He stretches and yawns then he decides to talk to Glitch. "Glitch, patch me through to Phong."

Phong appears on the screen. "Good morning my son! How was your downtime?"

"Good Phong! I feel totally refreshed."

"Good! Now how may I help you today?"

"I just checking in to see if everything is in place."

"Oh! Yes! Yes! My son! Everything is in place like you request the other second."

"Good! You round up Hack, Slash, Enzo, and Dot and I'll get everyone else."

"I see! But if I may ask?"

"Sure! What's on your mind Phong?"

"Why Dot? I thought for sure that you would want to bring her."

"No Phong! You know how good she is. She'll suspect something right away."

"Okay! I'll bring her."

"Thanx Phong! Bye!"

"Goodbye my son!"

The screen showing Phong on Glitch deactivates and Bob gets ready for the second.

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
Bob managed to round up everyone he's was in charge in bringing to Floating Point Park but Phong seemed to be having problems with Dot and Enzo. At least Hack and Slash were easy.

"Young Enzo! Please be a Floating Point Park at this precise time."

"Why Phong? You keep asking me but I already told you. Me and Frisket got a previous engagement at Pearson's Data Dump. He's gonna show me how some velocity thingy or something works."

"Please! It's very important that you be elsewhere at the time."

"Why? What's going on Phong? What are you hiding?"

Phong sighs. "Very well son! You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Promise!"

"Yet! There's still much I can't tell you except this which I hope will convince you to change your mind."

"Fire away Phong," Enzo said with a smug look on his face.

"Umm...Bob has...a...*sighs* surprise for you and everyone else."

"What? A surprise! Really?"

"Yes my son."

"Hey! What kind of surprise is it?"

"That I cannot tell you otherwise it will ruin it. But I can tell you that the rest of the gang as Bob puts it will be there? I already convinced Hack and Slash to go so that just leaves you and your sister."

"Cool! Alphanumeric!"

"But remember you must not tell anyone else, especially you son."

"Don't worry Phong. I won't tell her."

"Don't tell me what?"

"DOT!!!" they both shouted out in unison surprisingly at Dot's intrusion.

"Well?!?" Dot asks as she puts her hands on her hips.

Enzo speaks up. "I'm gonna cancel my meeting with Mr. Pearson which is later this second."

"Why Enzo? You were looking so forward to it."

"See! That's why me and Phong were discussing not telling you cuz I knew how upset you'd get. Something else suddenly came up to I'm just really gonna reschedule it. So it's not a big deal anymore Dot."

Phong mouths a thank you to Enzo that Dot can't see and Enzo nods in response.

"Fine! I understand. So what's come up that's so much more important?"

"Oh...ah...umm...Bob wants me to be in Floating Point Park at that time instead."

"Why?"

Enzo starts to get nervous from this interrogation from his sister. "I'm not sure. Phong just gave me the message and Bob said he'd explain when I got there. But be something important though." Enzo thinks to himself, 'Nice save Enzo. Phew!' Enzo smiles smugly.

Phong starts to get an astonished look on his face and his mouth gapes open worrying how much Enzo will spill to Dot. 

"I see!" Dot decides to believe that for now but she still suspects that both of them, now including Bob also, are up to something.

"Hey Dot? Before I forget."

"Yes Enzo!"

"You need to come too."

"Why?"

Enzo shrugs. "Don't know. Bob just wants you to come too."

"Okay!" Dot says unsurely. Dot thinks to herself, 'Now something really fishy is going on here. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I need to find Bob right away.'

"My look at the time! I gotta zip." Enzo zips out of there.

"Where is he going?" Dot asks Phong.

Phong smiles slightly knowing that Enzo just saved him a lot of trouble. He responds to Dot's question by saying, "Who knows my child. Anyway, he just saved me the hassle from asking you myself."

"Why? Why must I go too?" Phong shrugs. "Oh! So you're not going to tell me either."

"What makes you think I know anyway?"

"Phong! I already suspect something so you might as well be honest with me before I try to get to the bottom of this."

Now this got Phong worried because now he was the one being interrogated by Dot. But he was tired of playing this charade and didn't want to lie to Dot anymore so he decides that maybe being honest may be the best solution to resolve this problem. "No my child! I'm not going to tell you. Just be there at that time and please leave it at that." And with that said, Phong leaves Dot calmly while Dot is left with an gaping look on her face.

Dot ponders the thought to leave it at that but her curiosity gets the better of her and she just can't let it go. She spends the rest of her time looking for Bob but unfortunately she can't find him since Phong got word to him that Dot might try to look for him so Bob spends the time avoiding Dot and succeeds.

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
Bob successfully got Matrix, AndrAIa, Mouse, and Ray to be at Floating Point Park and met Phong there with Hack and Slash. Shortly afterwards, Dot and Enzo arrive on their zipboards with Frisket trailing behind in the background. After both of them compress them to their hips, Dot quickly walks up to Bob with a stern look on her face.

"Bob! What's going on here?"

"Just wait a moment Dot. Phong! Is everything in place?"

"Yes my son!"

"Okay! Good! Phong! Activate the program now."

Phong takes out a keypad of some sort and pushes a few buttons then looks up at the sky. While the sky is changing, everyone follows Phong's gaze and look up at the sky too.

Dot looks up too and asks, "Bob, what's going on?"

"Just wait a milli Dot. You'll all see soon enough."

The sky takes on an orange colour. A yellowish stream of colour suddenly comes down blanketing the area around them with the same light. It's so blinding that they all close their eyes. Suddenly the area around them is transformed. After the light dissipates and the sky returns to it's normal blue, they all open their eyes and gasp in awe.

"Bob, what is this?" Dot asks.

"Well, I've been thinking lately that we all been through a lot in the past with Megabyte and Daemon and recently running Mainframe that I thought we all deserved a vacation. I wanted to bring you all to a particular system I had in mind but the more I thought about it, I realized that it wouldn't be smart if I took you all out of the system without anyone to defend it so I decided to bring the vacation to us. Now if there is an emergency, we can easily deal with it. Anyway, those of you who don't know what this is, excluding Mouse and I, this is called a beach." Mouse smiled warmly at what Bob said. She knew very well what this was. Bob bends down and picks up some sand in his hand. "This is called sand." Then he drops the rest and points towards the water. "Over there is water which we can swim in and not get deleted like in the Data C. Like that time I had Phong help me implement that program with snow, I had Phong help me again but this time with a beach setting. It's amazing what the Super Computer has these seconds. But trust me, this was a lot more difficult to implement since the programming is more complex. I decided that Floating Point Park was the ideal spot for this beach but it was difficult getting the signals of this program and this sector in sync with each other. Phong helped me work out a few minor details and it worked. Oh! This is also temporally by the way so no need to worry Dot. This is not permanent."

"Too bad Bob! I really like this."

Enzo states, "Yeah Bob! This is so cool. It's one of the coolest things I've ever seen."

Bob shrugs. "Well it doesn't matter. We have the program installed now so we can recreate it anytime we like for all the Mainframers to enjoy. For this very second however, it's just for us. Enjoy everyone!"

Bob had Phong download clothing protocols into everyone's icons so everyone could change their outfits into bathing suits except for Hack, Slash, and Frisket of course. Mike the TV wasn't there since Bob didn't invite knowing he might ruin everything. Bob just hoped that he wouldn't suddenly show up now and ruin things. Soon after, everyone starts to enjoy their so-called vacation. First, everyone goes for a swim and play a few games like Marco Polo, tag, and who could splash each other the most. They all had a lot of fun with those games then they all get out to dry off. Afterwards, Enzo spends time building a sand castle while while Phong obviously sips a mug of cocoa. Hack and Slash are running as fast as they could while Frisket chases after them. Matrix and AndrAIa spend some quite time together for a short period of time until she leaves to join Dot and Mouse in lawn chairs basking in what artificial sun they have. Ray then joins up with Matrix and they spend some time talking civilly to each other to everyone's surprise. Who knows what they talked about but suppose they could be friends now since Ray has Mouse and he is not interested in AndrAIa anymore. Ray just wasn't around much during the war with Daemon and afterwards so they never had time to talk until now. Even at the Christmas celebration they never had time alone to talk and only talked briefly to each other while in the presence of their friends. Anyway, Bob spends his time trying to help Enzo in the construction of his sand castle but does a poor job and just keeps ruining everything such as accidentally knocking down a portion of the castle while trying to reach over to get a pail or shovel as well as other things. Afterwards, Enzo gets too frustrated and asks Bob to leave.

"Bob just go!"

"Enzo, I didn't mean to knock that down. Please, I'm just trying to help."

"Bob, you just keeping ruining everything. I have to keep repairing the sections that you knock down. Please go! I just wanna do this myself."

"But Enzo..."

Seeing Bob in this distress, Dot decides to aid in the situation. "Mouse! AndrAIa! Bob looks like he's in trouble over there with Enzo. I'll be back soon. I'm gonna go help him out."

AndrAIa answers, "Sure Dot! You're spot will still be here when you get back."

Dot laughs. "I'm not worried about my seat AndrAIa. It's Bob I'm worried about right now and what Enzo might do to him. Although thanks for your concern anyway.

Mouse adds, "Ah Dot! You might want to get over there quickly before it escalates into an all out war like the splashing we had in the water. I'm just worried that it might be sand this time and I can't stand sand in my mouth."

"Yeah Mouse, tell us how you came to know what this is. I somewhat know since the game I came from had sand except the difference was that it was covered completely by water so this is very much new to me," AndrAIa states.

"Oh! That's right Mouse. Bob mentioned before that only you two knew what a beach was," Dot says.

"That's right sugar. Since me and Bob have known each for a long time, one of our discussions involved a system that was mostly made up of beaches that we'd been to once in our lives. I pulled a job there while Bob had a vacation there while he still attended the academy. So that explains that. Now get over there Dot!"

"Oh right! Sorry Mouse! See ya guys later." Dots gets up and walks over to where Bob is while Mouse and AndrAIa giggle.

"Bob!"

Bob turns around upon hearing Dot's voice and smile at her and waves. "Hiya Dot!"

"Sis! Thank you for saving me."

Bob turns back around at Enzo and responds, "Hey!"

"Sis, he's driving me nuts." Bob glares at Enzo while he returns a glare of his very own to Bob.

"Bob! Please leave my little brother alone and come take a walk with me along the shoreline."

Upon hearing this, Bob responds quickly, "Sure Dot! Anything you want. I'd love to take a walk with you." Bob gets up to stand beside Dot and they look fondly at each other for a moment. Then they begin to walk hand in hand along the shoreline.

"Bob?"

"Yeah Dot!"

"Ummm...I just wanna tell you that I think this is truly a wonderful thing that you did for everyone. I'll even admit for once that I really need this vacation but don't go telling anyone that."

"Don't worry Dot. I won't. I promise."

"Thanks! This is one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen and the experience has been wonderful and incredible too."

"Your welcome Dot. And it's something that we can continue to experience many times after this. I'm glad ya like it."

"Very much." Dot blushes then so does Bob.

Bob then stops dead in his tracks and turns Dot towards himself. "Dot?"

"Yeah Bob!" Bob looks around quickly to see if no one is around. He sees that everyone is far in the distance and that Dot and himself have walked far enough that no one would notice what they would do here. Bob grabs Dot's cheeks and she closes her eyes knowing full well what is going to happen and excepts it happily. Bob eyes drift close slowly as he pulls his face closer to Dot and kisses her fully on the lips. And that is how this story ends. That is the summer fun that everyone had.

  
The End!


End file.
